


The Chance of a Lifetime

by Alodis, emilycare



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Awkward Romance, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Romance, Timeless/Holiday Mashup, lyatt, wucy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 19:11:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12871158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alodis/pseuds/Alodis, https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilycare/pseuds/emilycare
Summary: Lucy needs a break from the stresses of life and takes her first vacation in years. She comes across a house exchange with a guy named Rufus. They agree to exchange houses, except somehow Lucy ends up at Wyatt's address. { A non-time travel Timeless/Holiday AU. Wucy/Lyatt fluff in collaboration with Alodis. }





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a Timeless/Holiday AU mashup. Lucy & the crew have never time travelled, but the come together somehow anyway. It must be fate. A collaborative story with Alodis. As always we do not own Timeless and have no claim to the film either. Enjoy and we love to hear your thoughts & comments!

The night the refrigerator broke down was the final straw for Lucy. The morning before, she had been up at 6am to bring Carol to an appointment. Headed back home, then off to University for a lecture she gave at 10am. She worked late to cover office hours for herself and her co-teacher who had the flu. Then worked even later to grade papers, prepare the mid-terms and correspond with her Teacher Assistants. She'd crawled into bed at 11pm that night without even peeking in on her sister and mother. Then waking again at 2am with her stomach growling, craving a snack to take the place of her missed dinner, she found the refrigerator had kicked the bucket. The milk was tepid. Frozen meat in the freezer was sweating and squishy.

Amy found Lucy crying in front of the fridge clutching the mint chip ice cream which had melted into a shamrock puddle. Lucy was shaking with sobs, her hand over her face.

"Lucy! What is going on?" Amy took the ice cream container out of her sister's hands. A spray of the green creamy liquid spattered the flowery kimono Lucy wore. She looked down at herself and her sobs calmed. Amy felt relieved until she looked into her dark-haired sister's eyes. Lucy's face had lost all expression.

"Mom gave this robe to me." Amy put out her arms and Lucy fell into them, crying again.

"Hey, slugger, this has got to stop. Dr Amy prescribes a break for sis."

Lucy, laughed, sniffling and wiping tears away. She protested, "Hey, I'm the one with a doctorate."

Amy smiled and rubbed her sister's back. "That's my girl. But seriously, you're going a mile a minute here. Working long hours at Stanford, taking extra assignments, running Mom to appointments, paying for this place, supplementing her care, keeping food at the table for my hard-at-work but still not making it ass."

Lucy shook her head and made as if to speak, but Amy interupted her, "You can't deny it, Lucy. You need to let go of this stress. Enjoy yourself. Now's a good time. Mom's latest tests were encouraging. Her heart is responding to treatment. She's had an invite from our cousin Jeffrey to visit for the holidays, so you don't need to worry about her. I've even gotten a gig right now at the radio station so I could take care of the house and pay the bills while you go somewhere and enjoy yourself."

Lucy blinked. "Wait, what? You mean like a vacation?"

Amy nodded, "Yes. That is what we mere mortals call them. You could go curl up on a beach. Or hike the Pacific trail. No, that's too much like work. How about booking a week at a spa somewhere?"

"I can't just up and leave school!"

"Au contraire, I've been staring at that letter from your department head on the fridge that gave you permission for leave that you never took!"

"Well, it turned out that I was able to fit in taking Carol to her treatments by shifting the intro seminar to a Tuesday/Thursday schedule-"

"Bringing up how you've braided your schedule into a pretzel to fulfill all these commitments is really just proving  **my**  point, not yours."

Lucy took a breath to shoot back a comment at her sister, but then she remembered the email that her colleague at Texas A&M had forwarded her about a property in West Texas:

_"The Chance of a Lifetime - Seeking holiday house trade. Will swap my rural home in Texas for your city lights apartment, condo or what have you."_

Even as she scoffed at the idea of trusting her home to a stranger, something in it had tugged at her heart. Thinking of the clean air and wide open range. Her hand had hovered over the "delete" option, but she ended up archiving it.

So instead of fighting her sister any longer, she just said, "OK."

Amy, winding herself up for another round of arguing and twisting her sister's arm (perhaps literally since they had sometimes settled childhood arguments through wrestling) was non-plussed. "OK?"

Lucy nodded, her eyes starting to light up. "Yeah, okay. You're right, shortstuff. And if you want to pick up the bills for a month around here, far be it from me to stop you. In fact, maybe I should just stick around to make sure you do."

"Oh no, sis, you said yes and you are not backing out now!"

Lucy smiled to herself as Amy pulled open the computer and, forgetting the lateness of the hour, started searching for likely getaway locations. Maybe this would work out.

* * *

The setting sun turned the distant hills amber and purple as Lucy stepped onto the deck several weeks later, at her holiday getaway. Taking a sip from the full glass of red wine in her hand, she reflected that the house was gorgeous. Even better, in fact, than she'd envisioned when texting this Rufus fellow who made the swap with her...

*There is a big screen TV, you can watch anything you want. And do you play video games?*

*Not really..I'm planning to visit the countryside while I'm there.*

*The key is under a flower pot on the step. Sorry the garage is full of stuff, but you can park in the driveway.*

*That should be just fine. I've made arrangements for your guest parking pass from the condo association, but please avoid the office. I'm technically not supposed to sublease the unit.*

"Mum's the word. How do I get in?*

*My neighbor, Jiya will have the key for you. Just bring your ID and our emails to prove you are who you say you are.*

*Wow! You're not taking any chances are you. Should I get a CORI check first?*

*Umm...*

*What, wait, I was kidding...did you really do one on me?*

*Well, Jiya does tech consulting and she works with the San Francisco PD, so...*

*..*

*Rufus? I'm sorry. I hope this wasn't a huge invasion of your privacy. My sister and Jiya were just worried about me.*

*It's okay. I just feel a little exposed now.*

*I'll send you my information, too. What's good for the goose...*

*Is good for the stranger, I get it. Well have a nice time down south, y'all!*

When she had arrived, she had been able to put her car in the garage.  _Must have cleaned that up!_  she thought. The house did have a big TV, but no sign of video games.  _Guess they hide away in closets nicely._  The graceful deck with a sweeping view was a nice surprise. The keys were right where he said they would be. She had unpacked and made herself at home.

Lucy ate a quiet dinner on the deck that night. The stars twinkled over head and she stretched out her bare toes, soaking up the silence. She couldn't remember the last time she'd been able to relax for a full evening like this. The only thing missing was a warm shoulder to lean on. She found herself imagining herself meeting someone at the dude ranch. Maybe getting dinner with an attractive new friend... She shook her head, realizing that was just a pipe dream. It was a one in a million chance that she was here at all. Why expect romance on top of peace and quiet?

She scraped her dishes, left them in the sink for the morning and climbed up the stairs. She tucked herself in to the ample king size bed to read a mystery and settle in for the night. She fell asleep looking at the framed military honors on the wall, wondering what that must have been like to earn them.  _Rufus didn't tell me he was in the military._

Two days later these little details fell into place when she got proof that she was, indeed, not in Rufus' house.

It was midnight on her third day there, when she heard a car pull up into the driveway, and footsteps led up the walk to the door. Lucy snuck down the stairs, her heart pounding. She lifted a heavy paperweight from the mantle over the fireplace, nervously palming the rounded stone surface from one hand to the other. She didn't turn on any lights, letting the person come towards her without realizing she was there. She heard them move the flower pot and the following rattle of the key turning in the lock.

Lucy leapt out as the figure came through the doorway. She aimed for the head. She felt it connect with a thunk and heard a deep masculine voice cry out in pain. Before she knew what was happening, the stone was removed from her hold and she felt strong fingers clutching at her throat.

* * *

Sleepily opening the door, Wyatt had a thought that something was off-just before the stone collided with his head. He felt a stabbing pain and reacted immediately, without thought. He pulled the heavy object from the hands of his assailant and grabbed for their throat. His hands encircled a slender, soft neck and the person in his grip gave out a frightened squeak.

Somehow in this midst of the rush of adrenaline flowing, he managed to loosen his hands. Letting go with one hand, he scrabbled to find the switch for the lights.

And found himself face to face with a young woman with dark hair looking as surprised as he felt, only she was struggling to breathe. She gasped, wide brown eyes gaping, pulling at his hand still clasped around her neck. He stood there in shock, his mind clicking through the possibilities of how this intruder could have made it into his home. Her pyjamas caught his eye,  _Are those bunny rabbits?_ He realized she was speaking.

"Do you mind? Your hand?"

Wyatt removed his hold from her throat and stepped back putting a hand to his bruised head. He barked out: "Who the hell are you and what are you doing in my house?"

She coughed a few times massaging her neck. Despite her brave words she looked frail and vulnerable. "My name is Lucy and I'm on vacation here. You scared the hell out of me you know." Her dark brown eyes were flashing with anger. Wyatt couldn't help but notice how beautiful they were. He tried to hold onto his own anger and remember that she had invaded his home, but felt his curiosity start to take the upper hand.

"What do you mean you're on vacation?" His mind raced trying to account for her presence here.  _Some kind of mix-up?_ He closed the door behind him and ushered them over to his living room and couch to sort things out.

They sat down on the couch. The comfortable chair that she'd curled up in so happily only hours before felt strange and alien to Lucy now. Her breath was still coming fast, and her heart was only just beginning to slow down as she took in that there was no threat here.  _No threat to my life, but maybe to my dignity,_  Lucy thought. Lucy was very aware of her how her bare pink feet contrasted with his dusty cowboy boots.  _How did I get mixed up in this situation?_  The whimsical pink bunny pyjamas whe wore that her sister had given her felt childish and inappropriate beside the simple black shirt he wore. Her eyes lingered on his chest, the thin fabric followed the lines of his taut muscles and the dark color contrasted with the bright blue of his eyes. _Is it legal to have for a man to have eyes that beautiful?_

Bringing her thoughts back to earth, Lucy explained how she had made a house exchange and that the address she got in return was this one. She went over the arrangements she had made and said they had been with "a man named Rufus Carlin". She heard her inadvertant host groan.

Her eyes darted to his, "Do you know him ?"

"He's a friend. Won't be for much longer after I get hold on him."

She put a hand out to touch the blue eyed stranger on the arm, worried now. "I'm sure what he did is very wrong but please, he seems like a nice guy, don't hurt him."

He raised eyebrow. "Who do you think I am?" he asked in a mocking tone.

She looked down at the muscular arm her hand rested on. She couldn't help but raise an eyebrow of her own. She retracted her hand, and it suddenly occurred to her that she had been sleeping in  _ **his**  _bed these past few nights. She felt herself blushing and tried to cover it by saying angrily, "You are the guy who just almost strangled me." Lucy put her hand to her neck again, rubbing it angrily. She suddenly felt exhausted. The adrenaline high dropped away, leaving her feeling weak and as suddenly, deeply cold.

"My apologies ma'am but you are the stranger sleeping in my house uninvited." He retorted with a grin. He saw the color drain out of her face, and a shiver run through her slight frame. He frowned at the spot on his arm that her hand had vacated and made a decision. Plucking a blanket from the back of the couch he handed it to her and spoke soothingly.

"Well, ma'am, here is who I am: A soldier, Delta Force. So one of the good guys." She couldn't resist the charming smile he gave with that remark, and she felt herself starting to unbend. "I'm a good Texas boy, and am back here at my family home on leave, in between missions. Rufus is a friend of mine who well, let's just say made a mistake in offering my house to you. But that's not your fault, and it's the middle of the night. So, I suggest, we each get some shut eye and talk all this out in the morning."

Lucy hugged the blanket to herself, relieved and feeling something else which she set aside for now. "Thank you. I'll just sleep here. I'm so sorry about your head."

He shrugged, but winced at the movement and put his hand back to his head. "I won't hear of it. I'm fine right here. Just..."

"Just?" She held her breath wondering what could go wrong now.

"Who are you? So when I talk to Rufus I don't sound like a complete maniac. 'Rufus there's this strange woman in rabbit pyjamas running around in my house.'"

Lucy's face broke out into a smile. "Lucy," she said. "I'm a Professor from San Francisco. Rufus is staying at my place right now."

Wyatt smiled back. "Well, Lucy, welcome to Texas."


	2. Chapter 2

Six hours later, Wyatt's eyes snapped open. He was lying somewhat uncomfortably on his couch and it took him a moment to remember why. He stretched his legs easing out the kinks.  _Why do my legs hurt?_  he thought blearily. And realized he'd curled them up to conform to the not-quite-long enough couch.  _What am I doing here?_  A sudden pain above his right temple brought memories tumbling back of the night before.  _There is a woman sleeping in my bed right now._ An image of the irascible stranger nestled cozily in his huge bed appeared unbidden before his mind's eye. He found the thought of those sleepy brown eyes framed by dark locks against his sheets irresistible.  _How can I be this attracted to someone whom I could press charges against for assault and breaking and entry?_

Making himself a cup of coffee in the early morning light, he opened some windows to air out the house as he did each time he returned from a long mission. He considered just when he would call Rufus, wincing as he put an ice pack on his sore head. Wyatt decided to wait until he could be sure of actually waking Rufus up early from his precious vacation sleep, rather than calling him at 4 in the morning his time and leaving a message. He sat on the deck barefoot, drinking his coffee and nursing his wound. Unbeknownst to him, he sat in the same seat Lucy had taken on her first night there. He looked out over the range, remembering days when his grandfather and grandmother would send him out on chores around the ranch. He could see his grandma Shirley teasing grandpa Sherwin about bringing home too big of a Christmas tree to fit in their house. And his mother, in one of her happier moments, making holiday cookies for him with her mom.

All he wanted was a little peace and quiet to enjoy his memories. Attractive as she may be, this Lucy was interrupting his solitary refuge. He had learned his lesson with Jessica. The thought of his ex-wife's exit from his life was still tender and painful. Another memory from past events on this deck unfurled before his eyes. Jessica telling him she couldn't keep putting her life on hold for him. That she wanted someone with more stability, a man who would be there for her and not away on missions all the time. A man she could raise a family with. It had been like a punch in the gut. He didn't have an answer for her, didn't see another future for himself. But how could be he a better father than his dad had been, if he was never there?

By the time he reached Rufus, Wyatt had worked himself into a tizzy He was anxious to get Lucy out of the house and angry as a hornet's nest at Rufus for putting him in the position of having to turn her out. When Rufus picked up, Wyatt didn't even say hello but just snapped, "What the hell were you thinking?"

"Wyatt? What are you doing home already? You said I could come out there with the family while you were gone. I didn't think you'd mind if I passed that along to somebody else. I was originally going to swap with her for my place, but you've got so much more space. And my mom and brother wanted to stay home for the holidays after all."

"I never said you could offer my home to a stranger!"

"She's not a stranger. I mean, well. Yes, she is technically a stranger to you. And to me. Well, yeah, she is a stranger. But she's so friendly! I mean, she's a professor for God's sake. She's such a straight arrow even your military behind can't find anything wrong with her."

"That is beside the point! And your 'straight arrow' nearly took my head off last night."

"Wait, she kicked your ass? I guess I picked better than I thought? How did that happen, Delta Force?"

Wyatt fumed, "She hit me on the head with a rock when I came home. "

"A rock?!" Wyatt heard sounds suspiciously like a muffled guffaw over the phone. "She took down Mr. Delta Force with stone age weapons?"

"Ha, ha, ha. Laugh it up. Just for the record, you could have gotten her killed by not warning me there might be someone in my house."

All sounds of laughter ceased. "Huh. I hadn't thought of that."

Wyatt felt satisfaction for a long moment, before the implications of that sunk in and he realized how lucky they had both been to de-escalate the situation so quickly. Wyatt continued with muted, "Yeah," that held more thoughtfulness than triumph.

"Hey, buddy, I really didn't think you would mind. I've got it on my calendar that you'll be home next month. I was planning to tell you long before then. Besides, I know you say you like your solitude and all that macho stuff, but you could use a woman's presence in your life. Think about it. It's just for a month."

"A month? I just came back home from a very long mission Rufus, I'd like to be alone!"

"Alone. Uh huh. Yeah. Keep telling yourself that, buddy."

"Okay, well, you say she's such a nice lady? Well, I'm sure she deserves better than this, Rufus. She deserves better than staying in nowheresville-Texas while you're enjoying her big LA house."

"That's San Francisco, for one. And she told me she's tired of her stressful life. A change of scenery and peaceful countryside could do her some good. Wyatt, this is an opportunity. Take a chance. Show her what there is to see there. Take her riding, go with her to Bam-Bam's New Year barbecue. You could have fun together. You both deserve it."

As Wyatt tried to formulate a response to this overwhelming series of suggestions, he heard footsteps on the stairs. For the first time in the full light of day he saw Lucy. She walked down the steps, fully laden with her bags and phone in hand. Her long dark hair was tied back now. He took in her slender willowy form. Her pale skin glowed against her dark red ski jacket and raven black hair. Her dark eyes were hidden behind reflective sunglasses.

"Rufus, let's talk more about this later. Looks like my 'guest' is about to leave."

"Okay. Go easy on her Wyatt, this wasn't her fault. And think about what I said! You could have fun together."

"Trust me, I know exactly whose fault this is. And about the other thing, well...maybe."

As he rang off, Lucy gave him an embarrassed looking smile and waived her hand. He heard her talking on the phone and realized she was making reservations at a nearby hotel. Slowly and awkwardly, overburdened by her things and with a phone in one hand, she brought her suitcases and bags down the stairs. He gingerly took the ice pack from his head, set down his coffee cup and rose to meet her at the bottom of the stairs. He realized she must be heading straight for the door, trying to minimize the time she had to confront this angry homeowner she'd trespassed on. But she was dragging everything and the kitchen sink with her all at once on her way out.

Lucy's heart was pounding. She remembered so clearly the night before when she had snuck down these stairs terrified at the sound of an intruder. She looked at him as he stood at the bottom of the stairs now. He had a frown on his face. His words on the phone rung in her ears,  _"I know who is to blame..."_ She felt distracted and fearful.  _Am I going to have to talk my way out of here?_  Half-way down, she focused on the phone as she hung up with the hotel staff. Suddenly, the huge suitcase on wheels which she lugged caught on one of the bannister rungs. She felt herself careening downward.

Wyatt saw the fall coming before it happened. He had stood there watching her askance from the foot of the stairs, skeptical of her—or anyone's ability—to navigate the steep stairs of the old house with so many belongings, all at once. He saw the suitcase get tangled and leapt forward to catch her before she tumble head over heels down the stairs. He collided with her mid-fall, and his hands clasped around her trim waist. He pulled her and himself against the bannister, letting the suitcase and the bags slide down the polished wooden stair treads past them. Her jacket rustled as he encircled her with his arms, and he inhaled a light floral scent from her hair as he held her against him for safety.

"Good morning, ma'am. Hope you slept well." He stepped back, taking her hand to make sure she was stable. He felt her grip his hand like a vice as she teetered for another moment before regaining her balance.

"Um. Yes. I slept well, as well as can be expected," she responded. She looked at the mess her belongings made everywhere. She felt the warmth of his hand in hers. She was reeling from the impact of his rescue, as well as the simple feel of his strong arms around her. She struggled to put a sentence together.

Lucy continued, "I—I'm just so sorry. I have no idea how this mix-up happened. I'll just be on my way and be out of your hair as soon as possible. Um," her embarrassment kicked up another notch or two, "How is your head this morning?"

Wyatt shook his head, trying to get the feel of her in his arms out of his head. "It hurts. But I've had worse." He released her hand and went to the foot of the stair. He picked up the giant suitcase from where it lay upside down on the floor. Lucy gathered the rest of her belongings, stuffing what looked suspiciously similar to a cowboy hat and boots into a bulging bag.

As they brought order to her belongings at the foot of the stairs, Lucy hung her head and said, "I'm so sorry. For all of this. I'll just get out of here right away."

"Wait, you don't want a cup of coffee or something?" Despite all the chaos, Wyatt was fighting a palpable sense of disappointment now at the thought of her disappearing from his life as suddenly as she had appeared.

Lucy tilted down her sunglasses and in spite of herself gazed longingly in the direction of the coffee maker. With her eyeware out of the way he could now see that she had dark circles around her eyes. She looked like she'd had little sleep that night.

"No, no. I'll just be on my way."

Wyatt felt the bitter taste of disappointment. "Well, I can at least help you with your bags."  _This is good. This is just what I wanted,_ he told himself, without much success.

"No—I mean, well, that would be wonderful if you wouldn't mind. I guess I've proved I've got a bit more than I can handle." Wyatt's heart clenched at her wan smile.

Lucy put her sunglasses back on and slung a couple of bags over her shoulders. Wyatt tackled the suitcase and some other bags. He wracked his brain for something to say that might delay her. Then, as he opened the door, a ringing came from Lucy's pocket. She dropped her things and made a panicked search for it.

As she found it she said, "It's my sister. Do you mind?"

"Not at all. Take your time," Wyatt said, feeling pleased.

She answered the phone and looked around for a private place to take the call. She moved towards the door to the deck and looked at him questioningly. He nodded and she went outside.

"Amy! What's wrong? Is Mom okay?"

"Nothing's wrong. I just want to hear how your trip is going. How is Texas? Is everything really bigger there?"

"Not good at all. It's just the worst. It's the first time I take vacations in YEARS and it goes bad immediately!"

As Lucy spoke to her sister, Wyatt sat in the living room, sipping his coffee. He soon realized that she sat beneath one of the windows he'd opened and he was treated to a crystal clear rendition of her entire conversation, include her sister's side of it. After musing momentarily about moving upstairs to give her real privacy, his curiousity got the better of him and he stayed right where he was. She was leaving after she was done, he might never get another chance to hear about his unexpected guest.

"Oh no! So is the house horrible? Is it in an ugly place? Are you near the airport?"

"No, none of that. It's heartbreakingly beautiful here. I was so happy the first couple of days. But last night..."

"Yes? Last night?"

"Oh, Amy, I thought someone was breaking in and I actually  **hit**  the owner of the house. Can you believe it ?"

"What?! Are you okay? I can't worry about you  **and**  Mom..."

"I'm okay sis' don't worry. This guy, Wyatt, he comes home from a mission in the middle of the night because he's Delta Force and I just attacked him in my pjs. Then it turns out it's really his house and not Rufus's. I can't tell you how weird it was. And then, this morning, I humiliated myself, falling down the stairs like an idiot."

"In your PJs?! Delta Force? You're sure you are my sister? The falling down the stairs part sounds right. But, what's this mysterious stranger you're trespassing on like?"

Lucy bit her lower lip "Muscular arms, striking blue eyes, dimpled grin...he's gorgeous..."

Inside the house, Wyatt struggled to suppress said dimpled grin. He scratched the back of his head and again considered moving farther away, but something kept him sitting in place.

Amy squeaked, "And he comes with the house! Now that's a vacation."

Wyatt started to laugh, but covered his mouth with his hand and pretended to cough instead.

Lucy heard Wyatt cough inside the house. She glanced his way and felt like something was different from the last time she was out there. But she couldn't place it, so she continued her conversation.

"Amy, it's his house, I'm a stranger. After everything that happened this year, now my vacation is a disaster. I just have to accept my fate. Mom is sick and I have to support our household until you get your feet under you. The Universe is telling me I just have to suck it up and take care of my responsibilities. I'll fly home and go work my ass off again for tenure which I probably won't get anyway. But running away to Texas sure won't help with that, I can see that now."

"Lucy, this is all wrong. You are young, you can't just sacrifice everything for your family. I don't believe in a world where fate tells you to do that."

"Well, short-stuff, sometimes life is harsh. I've got a hotel room for tonight, and I'm waiting to see if I can get a standby flight home tomorrow. I'll text you when I get a seat reserved."

"I'm glad you've got things handled, sis, but I'm so sad you're cutting your vacation short."

"Trust me, I know. I was just starting to learn how to relax. But it's not meant to be."

"You should not have to lose your whole vacation! Especially when you're leaving this dreamboat behind. He's not still mad at you is he? It wasn't your fault."

"He was furious last night. And this morning I heard him say something about 'knowing whose fault this was.' So I'm trying to get out of her as fast as I possibly can. I mean, I hit him! I think I really hurt him, too."

Inside, Wyatt was still listening. He started to feel something suspiciously like guilt, and to wonder if maybe it wouldn't be so bad to have a guest after all.

He popped his head out of the door. "Hey, Miss Preston. Before you head out, can we talk?" He flashed her what he hoped was a charming grin.

"I've got to go, Amy. Wish me luck that I don't end up in jail."

"Good luck, sis! If you need someone to bail you out, I'm here for you. Well, I mean, I'll use your credit card to get you out. But I'm hoping you get a vacation after all, somehow. Maybe Mr. Blue-eyes-and-dimples has a soft spot for brunette cat burglars."

"Not helping! Bye, Amy!" "Bye, sis."

Lucy joined Wyatt in the kitchen. He poured her a cup of coffee which she gratefully accepted. As she set aside her sunglasses again, he thought he could see strain in her face that had been hidden by the darkness the night before. The dark circles around her eyes were deeper than one night's lack of sleep could have done. Wyatt made a decision.

"Hey, I don't want to ruin your vacation."

"Oh, it's nothing. Don't worry." She flashed a nervous smile as she sipped her coffee.

Wyatt shook his head. "I don't think it is. From what Rufus said, and...from some things I kind of overheard from your conversation," he nodded at the open window, "I get the impression that you need this time away, a lot."

Lucy looked at the window and her eyes widend. She realized he must have heard everything she said to her sister. A blush began on her cheeks and spread throughout her face until her ears turned pink. She put her cup down and stood up, zipping up her jacket again. "Well, you just got home. I'm taking up your space and time. Let me get out of your hair right now." Internally she kicked herself for being so forward in what she said to Amy, and was dying to get away as soon as she could. Some small part of herself felt awash in temptation. She tried to ignore that small voice before it got louder.

Wyatt colored slightly himself in response to her crimson blush. He frowned at her flight and held out his hand to stall her, "Hey, I don't want to have ruining your vacation on my conscience. It looks like you could use the fresh air, and time away from your life. And, I could use a distraction from mine." He spoke casually, at first thinking he was just trying to convince her. But as he went on he realized how much he meant it. His tone became more heartfelt as he continued. "We could save each other from our lives. I say we earned it. I'll appreciate it if you do stay, really." He thought about his melancholy thoughts on the deck that morning. Perhaps having her around would prevent him from moping around, swallowing his misery. It had been three years since his divorce. Maybe it was time to learn to be social again.

"Really?" she said. He nodded sincerely, having convinced himself of the need for her to stay now.

As he had spoken, the glimmer of hope Lucy felt had grown. The small voice whispering that maybe this was a chance for something good had increased in volume. She realized how long it had been since anyone had put her needs before their own. How long it had been since she could just let down her guard and relax. How long it had been since she had felt free of obligation. How long since she had felt wanted...

"Really," he responded. Then a thought occurred to him. "Plus, you know I got hurt last night? I could probably use some first aid."

She thought about staying here after all. Lucy realized how Jiya would react to this turn of events. She would surely insist on doing a thorough check on this guy as well if she was actually going to stay with him.  _Who am I? Am I really doing this?_  But she looked across their coffee cups at his clearly genuine smile and started to feel her heart beating a bit faster again.

"Well, okay," Lucy said.

They both got big grins on their faces.

Lucy said, "But no more of me putting you out of your bed. I get the couch from now on."

Wyatt nodded but said, "We'll see."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to everyone for the encouraging kudos and comments! Hope you enjoyed this second helping of screwball physical comedy for our Lucy & Wyatt. We love to hear your thoughts! More flirting and fun next time. Plus horse back riding.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a short update, but people were worrying about Wyatt, so here we are with Lucy taking care of him. Fun in the West Texas Countryside next time around.

Wyatt kept getting distracted from the pain by the feel of Lucy's hand on his neck. She was standing next to him in the bathroom examining the damage she'd done the night before. Her left hand supported his head while the right gently probed his scalp.

"What about here?"

"What? Oh, ouch!" He cringed as her fingers found the bump.

"Hold still! I don't see any cut, but it's a bit abraded and you've got a real welt forming. Do you have any alcohol?" She leaned closer and moved both of her hands to the top of his head. As she threaded through his thick hair seeking the outlines of the injury, she unconsciously leaned against him. He felt the softness of her belly and breasts against his shoulder. Wyatt closed his eyes in response to her contact and the relaxing feel of her fingers running through his hair. The long drive and short night's sleep caught up with him. His thoughts started drifting.

"Wyatt?" Lucy said. She saw how his too-blue eyes had closed, and his breathing had changed. She continued softly, "Wyatt? Alcohol? I need to take care of you. I mean this. I need to take care of your wound."

"What?" He jerked awake, inadvertantly thrusting his head against her hand. "Ow!" His arm whipped up to cradle his skull. Lucy dropped her hands and took a step back, apologizing and trying to explain. "I'm so sorry! Alcohol? Where is it?"

Wyatt looked at Lucy groggily trying to parse out her question. As he gave a puzzled response, "In the pantry. What do you want a drink for?" it slowly dawned on him that he had fallen asleep in this stranger's arms.

Wondering if maybe she did need a drink after all, Lucy continued explaining, "No, I need alcohol to clean your wound, and I'm not sure where it is."

Feeling strangely warm, Wyatt realized he was beginning to blush. To cover his embarrassment and vulnerable state, he grunted, "I'll get it." He stepped over to the linen closet trying to avoid bumping into her again as he navigated the small space. He rummaged around in the lower shelves of the closet, perusing the contents of the shelf in a leisurely fashion, giving himself time to recover and regroup.  _This was a good idea why?_  He asked himself, while another part of his mind said,  _That felt so good..._

Lucy watched Wyatt crouch down to search in the lower shelves of the closet. He still wore the tight black shirt he'd worn the night before, but a pair of soft flannel drawstring pants took the place of the dark jeans he'd arrived in. The cloth hugged his limbs and she was treated to an excellent view of how well the lower half of this soldier matched his muscular torso. Finding herself staring, Lucy averted her eyes and pulled out her phone to distract herself. A thought occurred to her and she began searching medical advice websites. Her eyes widened as she scrolled through.

When Wyatt pulled himself back to standing, now holding cotton balls, a bottle of alcohol and some anti-biotic ointment, he had regained his composure. He gave Lucy a polite smile and moved to place the supplies on the sink counter, but stopped when he saw her face.

Lucy's face was pale. She scrolled rapidly down the small screen reading and mouthing some of the words, obviously unsettled. She did not look up immediately.

Hanging there with alcohol in hand, Wyatt forgot all thought of embarrassment and his own remembered what Lucy's sister had said on the phone, "Is something wrong? Is your mother all right?"

Lucy looked up incredulously. "My mother? No-I mean, yes, she's just fine. No, Wyatt, it's you I'm worried about. You know I could have killed you?" Her voice quavered but she went on, "We never should have let you go to sleep last night. We have to take you to the hospital right now!"

"Whoa, there tiger, it hurts but I'm not a goner, yet." He set the supplies down on the counter.

"Look, Wyatt," She waved her phone beneath his nose. The words on the bright page were hard to read, but standing out in large letters were the words "Edema" and "Brain Damage." She pulled back the phone and started chattering off questions:

"Did you fall unconscious last night? I mean, you fell asleep, but did you pass out? Are you feeling light-headed? Or nauseous? You do seem confused, you thought I was asking you for a drink. Are you confused?" She looked at him with fear stark in her deep brown eyes.

Wyatt held up his hands in a calming way, "I am quite confused. And befuddled. And surprised. But only about the fact that there was a stranger in my house last night when I came home." Lucy shook her head. "Really. When I said I'd taken much worse, I really meant it. I need some alcohol and some ice, not an ambulance."

She drew herself up and a serious look lit up her eyes, "You have to take this seriously," she shook the phone in her hand for emphasis, "You could be very seriously injured." She looked down at her own hands, and shook her head again. "Oh my god, I've assaulted a stranger. You could call the police."

This needs to stop, Wyatt thought. "Okay, wait just a minute. Let me assure you that I would be the very last person to take a head injury lightly. I have seen the very real impacts it can make on peoples lives. People I care about." She looked reassured, then reflected the sadness he must be showing on his own face. He went on quickly, "Let me give you my professional assessment of the situation. It's a bump. It's very tender, and you're right it is swelling. But it's fairly minor, and I am not feeling any of those symptoms." He leaned against the sink and crossed his arms.

She looked reassured, but not convinced. "But, it could get worse..."

"And if it does, I give you my word that I will let you take me to the hospital."

"You promise? I just..." she faltered.

He prompted, "You just?"

She went on quietly, "I just don't want to see you in danger. Like my mom."

He reached out and took one of her hands in his and clasped it gently, looking into her eyes. "I promise." He pointed to his lump with his other hand. "If this starts turning into a baseball I am going to cry uncle, and if need be you can carry me to the doctor."

She felt the warmth of his hand and couldn't help but smile at the image. "Okay."

"Okay." He smiled back giving her a lopsided grin, and dropped her hand. "Besides, this means now you have to stay. Seems like I could use some supervision for the next few days. Sound good?"

Lucy's smile widened. "Sounds good. Now if I'm your nursemaid for the week, how about giving me some of that alcohol..."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter of our Holiday/Timeless mashup AU. Sorry this took so long, but maybe its length will make up a bit for the wait. Alyssa, there is a kiss, as promised. Thanks to Gracielinn for the generous loan of her quintessential partner for David Baumgardner, the inimitable Julie. And thanks again, as always to my dear writing partner Elodie, for her patience with my wordiness and the inspiration of her imagination that steers us deep in the fluff. All shortcomings are mine alone. Reviews and comments appreciated always! Gratitude to all who read.

* * *

Lucy looked down at the withers of her horse. It shook beneath her hand, as if she were a fly to be brushed off.  _Like a bowl full of jelly,_  came to her mind for no good reason.

Ginger, the spirited red roan she sat atop of looked nothing like Santa Claus, and Lucy felt she'd be lucky to make it to Christmas at this rate. She grasped the reins in her right hand and buried her left hand in the horse's mane. The tall horn of the saddle stuck up like a tower above the pommel between her legs. She found herself hunching over again and straightened up just in time to see the cheerful reminder in Wyatt's eyes as he said "Legs down, Lucy. She'll settle if you sit back and let her feel your weight."

"This is nothing like the hunting lessons I got in middle schoool."

"We're all set to go hunting if you'd like. Just with a shotgun and lariat, not a fox and hounds," he added, "Honey," and gave her a secretive grin. Lucy blushed a bit but smiled back at him.

Wyatt Logan sat relaxed and composed on the back of the tall chestnut horse. A half-smile curled his lips, and he looked another level of sexy in his black suede coat and deep brown cowboy boots. They were worn and weathered, as was the buff colored cowboy hat he wore. Lucy had donned her brand spanking new boots and a black hat she had purchased that Wyatt assured her did not make her look silly. The boots creaked when she moved. Their snug fit made her thank her lucky stars this was not a hike.

Kicking the roan's side, she got ready to follow along with the others. Wyatt motioned her in line before him. The horses' hooves clanged every so often on a rock. The noise of their passing grew more quiet as the dirt track gave way to brush and open range. Lucy drank in the open sky that grew lighter by the minute above her.

Moments from their morning came back to her as sense memories: the strong coffee he'd brewed at 6am, the bacon they'd been greeted with at the ranch, the sweet smell of the hay in the barn, and bright clean smell of the saddle soap and musky oils they'd rubbed into the halters and saddle. When getting ready for their ride, Wyatt had carried his own weathered saddle and shouldered the festively detailed saddle on loan to Lucy, despite her protestations. She insisted on helping though, so was loaded down with their halters, saddle pads, blankets and girth straps. Laden down, Lucy waddled as quickly as she could after Wyatt who strode briskly, his thigh length jacket snapping with each step.

"You all right with all that?" Wyatt asked.

Lucy shifted her burden to get a better grip on the blankets. The metal buckles of the cinches rattled merrily. "What do you mean am I all right? Are you all right? I'm still worried that this is too soon for you to be out riding. The doctor said to take it easy."

Wyatt settled the saddles on a barrel, taking items from Lucy's hands as he got each horse ready to ride. "And I've been doing that for three days now. Hey, I went to the hospital like you asked—"

"And they said you were lucky not to have more damage! We were right to come in."

"And they also read you the riot act for hitting me," Wyatt snickered as he cinched the strap on his chestnut. He waited a minute after tightening it, giving the horse a chance to release his breath after the initial tug, then tightened it a notch more. As one of the trail guides stepped up to put the halter on Wyatt's horse for him, he moved over to Lucy's mount.

Lucy followed him, turning a bit pink and mumbling into her saddle blanket, "Yeah, some guest I am, nearly killing you." A stray lock of hair fell in her eyes. Lucy blew at it, unable to use her hands.

"Hey," Wyatt turned to her and stepped closer. "You didn't." He looked into her eyes warmly and touched her forehead, moving the hair out of her eyes. "And you were more on the intruder side than guest, at that point anyway." He smirked. "So I think you were just acting in character."

Lucy felt a thrill as his hand touched her face, then reddened further at his joke at her expense. "Hardy, har, har, har."

Running his hand over the horse's back to make sure it had been properly brushed before their ride, Wyatt plucked the saddle pad from Lucy's arms and laid it on the roan's back. "Hey, you brought this up again."

"And I'll remember not to in future. Especially in company." She looked guiltily at another of the guides, a young ash-blonde woman with a red cowboy hat and dark green down vest who stepped forward to help. She took the halter from Lucy and stood ready to put it on the horse as soon as Wyatt finished with the saddle.

The young woman smiled at them and said, "Ma'am, is he embarrassing you?" She gave a mock-disapproving glance to Wyatt, which Lucy thought ended with some female admiration despite the woman's attempt to look severe. "Well, boyfriends who try to make you look small for being nervous about being on horseback might want to re-think that kind of joke. Confidence is an important part of safety in the saddle."

Lucy turned all the way red and stuttered, "B-boyf-friend!?" She shook her head as Wyatt took the final item from her hands, her saddle girth. He leaned close and gave her a secret grin as he did so, whispering, "Want to go with it? Might be easier than correcting people all day." Lucy's eyes widened. She felt her mouth go dry and her throat close up, making her speechless. But somewhere deep inside her a warm feeling ignited in her belly and she found herself nodding to him.

Wyatt addressed the guide as he attached the cinch to the saddle and settled it on the horse's back atop the blanket. "You're right, ma'am. And this is my little lady's first time riding the range. She's ridden, was it side-saddle?" He shot a dry grin Lucy's way.

"Equestrian!" Lucy got out. "English, in grade school." She was still trying to process what was going on.  _Does he_ — _? Is he_ — _?_  she thought incoherently.

The woman walked up to Lucy extending her gloved hand and gave her a warm smile. "Well, welcome! My name is Wanda, and its my job, along with Doug there to make sure your day is fun and safe." She nodded to her compatriot, a slender fellow with dark braids who stood patiently holding Wyatt's reins. She went on, "I think you'll find it's like riding a bike. Once that muscle memory gets in there, it tends to stay. But it's been so long, we'll treat you like a beginner. I hope you won't mind the reminders?"

Lucy clasped Wanda's hand and finally got back her composure. She smiled back into the woman's eyes and said, "Not in the slightest. I think all I remember is to sit facing the horse's head anyway. That's right, isn't it?" she joked. "This is my get away from the big city. I put myself in your hands, Wanda."

Wanda returned Lucy's smile. "Well, first we'll have to have your handsome lug of a boyfriend make it up to you by helping you get on the horse. Then we'll give you the royal treatment, Miss Lucy." Wanda stepped towards the horse's head to put on the halter, walking past a now widely grinning Wyatt.

Lucy gulped. She tottered stiff-legged towards him and the horse. She stared at him and put her hands up to the saddle. She felt his hand on her shoulder, warding her off.

"Whoa there. Cool your jets, Annie Oakley. Wait until we get the reins." Lucy gave him some side-eye, and Wyatt looked abashed, "Just a friendly reminder for my little lady."

Despite herself, Lucy bristled. "Watch it there bub, who are you calling little?" Then suddenly Wanda was done and it was time to mount.

She looked up at the towering saddle. This horse was taller than the ones she'd ridden in grade school. A convenient mounting block had been vital but she wasn't being offered that option here. She put her booted foot in the carved wooden stirrup and felt Wyatt's warm, wide hands slip around her waist firmly but gently. As she clasped the saddle she gave her all to propel herself upwards. Even without Wyatt's gentle shove she probably would have been off balance. But with that extra push, she felt herself gloriously reaching the seat—and then tumbling right down off the other side of the horse.

 _This can't be happening,_  she thought. She tried to grab the pommel as it slipped by. Instead, her hands encountered smooth skin and she felt strong hands clasp hers. She stared straight into Wyatt's worried blue eyes.  _Well, maybe it is worth it,_  she thought on the way down.

Wyatt realized that things had gone wrong when the look of triumph on Lucy's face turned to one of panic. As if in slow motion, he watched her body continue its momentum down off the horse, reaching back towards him. He reached out over the animal's back, too late of course. But he reached her hand and clasped it, realizing he shouldn't grip too tightly or risk making her pull something. She looked straight in his eyes as she tumbled over. He felt a connection. Holding her hand made him feel good, even as his heart sped up in fear for her safety.

And then she was gone. Lucy slipped out of his hold and fell to the ground. Wyatt strode quickly around the horse, touching its back so as not to alarm it, then reached down to help Lucy right herself. He took her hand to steady her and without thinking brushed dust from her coat. She coughed, catching her breath, looking embarrassed and relieved to find herself unharmed. He reached out to straighten her hat, and they shared a smile.

Wanda broke in on the moment that fell between them. "I'm sorry to interrupt you two love birds, but we don't have all day. Let's try this again, Lucy. A little less umph on the takeoff and you'll be fine."

Wyatt and Lucy gave each other a look when Wanda said the words "love birds", then Wyatt tucked Lucy's hand in his arm and escorted her back to try again.

The day took them on a trail across open range and into the shelter of the foothills of one of the nearest mountains. They stopped in the middle of the day to rest and water the horses. They ate a picnic lunch on a hillside that looked back across to the ranch and Wyatt's home in the distance.

"This is beautiful here." Lucy pulled her jacket around her to keep the chill of the wind out. She leaned against a rock and bit into the flaky empanada their hosts had packed for them. Wyatt sat down beside her, handing her a cup of coffee. He sipped one himself, then pulled out a jacknife and began to whittle a piece of wood.

"Ayup." He said laconically. She was surprised at the lack of inflection in his tone, thinking maybe he was unimpressed and had seen this all before. She blew on her coffee and looked at him over the rim. Seeing his expression, she got a vastly different impression. Taking a break from his task, his eyes drank in the distant horizon, speaking volumes. The cool winter sunlight tipped the distant town with a silver-gold light. A river they had passed snaked through the land glittering every so often like a diamond necklace. The landscape was severe, but the expanse drew Lucy's heart.

A darker expression drifted across Wyatt's face and he returned to his whittling. "Not everybody appreciates it."

Lucy nodded. She didn't want to pry. Sipping her coffee, she watched as the guides checked the horses' hooves for rocks and later packed up their lunch things. Every so often she glanced at Wyatt as the silence lingered. The piece of wood in his hands grew smoother, with a soft curve to it. She couldn't make out what it would be, but she enjoyed watching the small, deft movements his hand made, and the concentration on his face that drained it of anxiety.

She was just about to suggest they get ready to go when he said softly. "My wife Jessica grew up here, just like me. But for her coming back out here was more of a chore. For me, coming back home to see my grandparents, the mountains. It felt like coming home."

Lucy listened, transfixed by what she imagined was a very unusual outpouring from this reserved soldier. She put a hand on his arm and said, "I can see why."

He gave her a shy smile, looking a bit embarrassed at unburdening himself. He stood up and helped her stand as well. "Thanks," she said.

"No," he returned, "Thank you."

* * *

A very tired Lucy looked sat sipping tea, looking back on her day. The trip into the Texas rangelands was just what she'd been hoping for. The quiet and the distant horizon helped her feel like the narrowly constricted turns her life had taken might one day open back up. Simply not having to respond to other people's needs was heaven. No papers to grade, no students' fears to allay, no administration egos to stroke. She did miss Amy and her mother, but when she Facetimed with them they were so busy with their own visits and social events, that she felt she might have been a bit lonely if she  **had**  been home.

To be honest, she felt very much not alone here. More together than she had in a long time. The game of pretending to be boyfriend and girl during the trail ride had felt all too natural. Wyatt had dutifully helped her on the horse with each stop. He'd been attentive, laughed at her jokes. Even took her arm a few times, and was always there to help her on rocky bits when they had to lead their horses. He'd been the perfect date.

Too bad he wasn't, really.

She gathered herself from swiftly descending thoughts and considered once again their sleeping arrangements.  _Tonight. This can't go on any more_ , she thought. She set down her mug and made her way to the spare room. But when she got there she got shy. The door way half shut and the light in the room was dim.

As she hesitated, she heard Wyatt's voice from within, "Lucy? Is everything okay?"

She pushed the door open and peeped inside. Wyatt lay on the narrow bed. He wore soft grey pajama pants, and nothing else. She saw the muscles in his stomach tense as he shifted to look at her, and she swallowed to keep from drawing in an amazed gasp. She'd felt his muscles when they tussled by the stairs, but seeing them...

He repeated his words, "Is everything okay?" and a concerned expression crossed his face. She tore her eyes from his body and gave a nod. Then shook her head.

"Yes, I mean, no. Wyatt you said we were going to trade beds days ago. This has gone on long enough. I'm your guest in the most generous of lights. I can't add kicking you out of your own bed to the list of ways I'm putting you out."

"You're not. It's no trouble."

"No, I literally am. You just came home from a long assignment, got hit on the head, and here I am.."

"Yes," he broke in, "Here you are. And..it's nice having you here." He sat up straighter and patted the side of the bed, signalling for her to sit. She obeyed, feeling a sudden surge of adrenaline as she came closer to him. His ankle brushed her hip as she sat on the edge of the cot.

"You're sure this will hold my weight and yours?"

He chuckled, "Trust me the ones at boot camp took much more abuse and survived." He nudged her with a toe. "A lightweight like you won't make a dent."

"You're calling me little again? I thought we covered this at the ranch." She glared at him without much heat, then remembered why she was there. "Seriously, Wyatt, I'm worried about you. You should have a better place to sleep while you heal."

He raised a hand to his head. She'd helped him change the bandage that evening. The crisp smell of his freshly shampooed hair and the subtle musk that was Wyatt's own scent came back to her from the memory of that moment. He touched the spot gingerly then said, "It's fine."

Lucy decided to take another tack. "Wyatt, I am having trouble falling asleep thinking of you here on this hard thing when you should be recovering in your own bed. Please, let me take this room."

He swung his legs off the pile of blankets on the cot. For a moment she thought she'd succeeded. He looked off into the distance, and she found her eyes lingering on his physique. His finely muscled arm, balanced on the wooden edge of the cot was next to her. The thought of reaching out to touch him tantalized her. Then he looked at her and she realized she was wrong to believe he was going to budge.

"Lucy. I heard you on the phone the other morning. I don't know exactly what you're dealing with back in San Francisco, but I know it's a lot. And you said this was the first vacation you've taken in years. I'll be damned," he put his hand on her shoulder, "if I let you spend your first vacation in ages from the illness and work you've been dealing with, on a creaky old cot like this." She was dazzled by the intensity of deep blue eyes meeting her own. It almost distracted her from the feel of his hand on her shoulder. Almost.

She knew she was beat, but a Preston doesn't give up. She went on weakly, "But how can I let you sleep on a creaky old cot if you're injured?" Her face crumpled a little bit. "And it was my fault." She looked away, feeling overwhelmed with emotion.

"Hey," he said gently. She sniffled, still looking away. "Lucy. Look at me." She felt a light touch to her chin and turned back to him. His too blue eyes now held a look of concern. "Let's set something straight. It was an accident that we met."

"Is that what we're calling Rufus, these days?" She couldn't help interjecting some snark.

"Point taken. But as I was saying. This wasn't something we planned, but I'm glad you're here. In fact, it's nice to be able to make someone else happy for a change. Think of this as you doing me a favor."

Lucy was overcome with emotion again, gladness this time, but she looked away again. She nodded, not trusting herself to speak. She felt him give her shoulder a shove.

"Now get to sleep. And enjoy that king size bed of mine."

* * *

"Wait, you are sleeping in his king size bed?"

"Yes, that's what I said, sis." Lucy was wishing she had left that part out of her run down for Amy. "But don't worry, nothing is going on, and he's been a gentleman. I'm sure there's no reason to be worried about anything. You don't think I should be worried, do you?"

"Hold up. So he suggested you pretend to be dating, and he keeps making plans with you for these romantic, sweet, full day adventures. And you are sleeping in his comfy, huge, king size bed-alone?"

"He's just being nice."

"Nice, huh. I wish the people I date were half that nice."

"Okay, let's drop your fantasies about my love life—"

"Oh, so we're fantasizing now? I'm encouraged."

"You are incorrigible! Tell me about Rufus. You said you met up with him, when he had that trouble with the laundry?"

"Yeah. I couldn't figure out why he wasn't in more of a rush for it to get fixed, but it turns out Jiya had offered to let him use her machines."

"Jiya? I thought she was convinced he was some kind of security threat after the whole house switcheroo."

"Well, guess who missed his video game system? And guess who offered to buy dinner for Jiya in exchange for a little Overwatch time on her 75 inch TV?"

"No! You mean Jiya and Rufus are dating?"

"I'll have to report back once I get to talk to Jiya, since I didn't exactly cross examine, Rufus."

"Wait a minute, you didn't grill him?"

"No, of course not. I did ask him a few questions, though."

"Okay, there it is."

"And he said nothing! I couldn't get a single detail out of him. Except for the bit about dinner. And the TV. And the video games."

"And the laundry?"

"That does not count. He had to explain where he was."

"You see how ridiculous this all is. There may be a perfectly platonic explanation for them spending time together. Just like..."

"Just like you and Mr. Blue Eyes? Well, that may be so. I might wake up tomorrow with my hair turned purple I suddenly enjoy line dancing, but I think it's much more likely that the simple truth is that you like each other."

"All right. I'm done with my dose of smug for the morning. You going to talk to Mom today?"

"Yup. And you don't even have to tell me not to talk with her about your very complicated non-relationship thing that's going on."

"Thank you!"

"Hey, what are sisters for?"

* * *

The next day, Wyatt and Lucy headed out to a hot springs resort. Their day was complete with spa appointments and a pair of chaperones in the form of Wyatt's Delta Force buddy David Baumgardner, and David's Texas-born wife, Julie. Lucy was so looking forward to her massage and pedicure that she didn't think about the fact that she was meeting Wyatt's old friends until it was about to happen. As Wyatt pulled his jeep into the parking lot at the resort, Lucy took stock of what she was wearing, ran a brush through her hair, and touched up her make-up in the mirror embedded in her sun visor. Wyatt looked at her quizzically.

"Aren't you going to lose all of that when you get in the hot springs?"

She flashed a smile at him, her lips richly defined by the wine colored lipstick she wore. "First impressions are everything." She shook her mascara, pulled out the brush and then delicately touched up her eyes.

Wyatt leaned on the steering wheel, regarding her. "You look beautiful," he said. Her eyes flew wide. She looked at him shyly.

"Thank you." The smile on his face deepened and her expression warmed. They said nothing else as they left the car to join the other couple, and Lucy felt the absence of his hand on her arm as they walked side by side. He'd taken several times the day before and she'd grown accustomed quickly. But she felt a warm glow in her belly, and when she looked over at him a few times, she was met by his warm smile and appreciative looks.

The couples met to have a drink together at the bar, and then split up for their respective appointments. Lucy and Julie had massages scheduled, followed by manicures and pedicures. Lucy was practically vibrating with anticipation about the day and sudden nerves about meeting Wyatt's friends. David Baumgardner was a lean, good-looking solder, with wavy light brown hair and an intelligent smile that reached his eyes. His wife Julie was a trim, striking blonde woman, with a reserved, observant air that dissolved into easy delight at the sight of Wyatt.

David grabbed Wyatt with a bear hug and shook Lucy's hand enthusiastically. She lit up at the friendly greeting and began visibly relaxing. Turning to David's wife, she felt a shift in the atmosphere as she grasped the hand of the slim green-eyed blond. Julie was friendly but calm, and Lucy had the distinct impression she was being assessed and considered.

Lucy kept her chin up and for some reason kept returning in her mind to what she'd told her sister. There was nothing between her and Wyatt but kindness and friendship. She had nothing to hide and nothing to be judged for. Nonetheless, when they walked over to the bar for their drink, Lucy felt great relief to find Wyatt at her side. She had no idea that her smile at him lit up her face. Or that Wyatt's responding smile was the brightest the Baumgardners had seen their friend look in years. The husband and wife exchanged knowing glances.

The four chatted easily. Lucy relaxed and thought her fears had been for naught. She and Julie went off for their treatments while the men went out to the golf driving range. The masseuse wrapped her in warm towels and left her as a relaxed heap of limp muscles. Feeling about ready to drift off, she sauntered over to the salon area. She found Julie with her hands already in the cosmetology practitioner's relaxed grip. An older woman with attractive salt and pepper hair rubbed moisturizer into the blond woman's hands. Julie smiled languidly at Lucy as she joined her. A younger woman came from behind the counter, introduced herself to Lucy and began prepping for Lucy's treatment.

Lucy said, "Thank you for making the booking. Wyatt told me you two were regulars and pulled some strings to get us in before my vacation ended."

Green half-lidded eyes circled slowly to meet Lucy's brown ones. Measuring her words carefully, Julie said, "He can be very thoughtful."

Lucy leaned back in the chair. "Mmm-hmm... He's been incredibly sweet."

Unseen by the dark-haired woman, Julie's green eyes narrowed further. Julie kept the tone of her voice light as she said, "This is the first time he's introduced us to a woman since Jessica left. " Lucy's eyes snapped open and her head jerked in Julie's direction.

"Um. That's, interesting." Lucy scanned Julie's face trying to take in what the other woman was trying to communicate, to determine what her intent was.  _Dear god, I hope I'm not getting caught in some kind of jealous love triangle._  A tight feeling spawned in the pit of Lucy's stomach. The young woman holding her hands pulled out the cuticle tool and Lucy braced herself for an emotional as well as physical onslaught.

Julie nodded, taking in Lucy's taut face and stiff posture. She gave her a considering look and asked casually. "How did you two meet?"

Lucy's face turned crimson. She focused on her nails rather than face Julie. "He didn't tell you?"

"No, actually. All he's said is that you're visiting the area, and he asked us to help you enjoy your stay." She paused. "Wyatt means the world to us. He's practically an adopted uncle to our girls. I've known him for years, and my husband and Wyatt have served together for several tours. So all of us would do anything for him."

Lucy's eyes rose and she met Julie's gaze as the woman spoke. She felt like there was more the other woman wasn't saying. "And?"

Julie raised an eyebrow. "And I'm just curious to meet the person who's been able to pull our dear friend out of his shell." She went on lightly, glancing over at Lucy every so often. "He's practically been a hermit since his divorce. If not for us and Rufus, I don't think anyone would have seen him except his fellow soldiers. Sometimes I think he's wanted to ride off into the range like a wounded animal and just disappear." Julie shook her head to shake away the vision. "That's foolishness, of course. But still..."

Lucy nodded. "I've seen it, too. The way he just gazes off into the distance." She looked at Julie with guarded hope in her eyes. "Julie, I'd like to understand about what happened. Beneath all that Delta Force swagger, he seems so tender. Like he's got a wound he's protecting."

Julie's eyes darted to meet Lucy's directly. She ensnared Lucy's eyes with her intense direct gaze. "So, you're interested in our Wyatt?"

Stung, Lucy's chin came up. "You asked how we met? Well, Rufus set up a house swap. I came down here expecting a quiet getaway. I've had a lot of stress lately. But what should happen? Rufus had the keys to Wyatt's place. He thought the house would be empty..."

Julie's eyes lit up. She interjected, "Rufus put you up at Wyatt's?" Her guarded look gave way to a belly laugh. The blonde woman shook until she had tears in her eyes. The practicioner asked if she needed to take a break, and Julie tried to calm herself again.

Lucy went from consternation, to appreciation, to chuckling herself. Julie gave her a conspiratorial smile. "I'm sorry, Lucy. When Wyatt sprang today's outing on us, and we'd never even heard your name before, I couldn't help but wonder. Then when he turns out to be totally smitten with you..."

Lucy's mouth dropped open, "No, no. You've got it all wrong. He's just being nice. I mean I hit him on the head, and we were just pretending to date yesterday..."

Both of the women scrubbing their hands suddenly paused what they were doing. Three pairs of eyes now stared at Lucy.

Julie's green eyes glittered with amusement. "Why don't you start at the beginning, hon'."

* * *

Finishing up at the driving range, Wyatt and Dave retired to the sauna. Wyatt exhaled with a deep sigh as he sat on the wooden bench, the lower part of his body encased in a thick white towel. It had been some time since he had been on such a long ride and the healing warmth was welcome. Dave put a dipper full of water on the hot rocks. Both men braced against the intense heat of the steam, holding their breath until the air cleared again. They sat in silence for a few minutes.

Dave finally spoke. "So, the Sherriff is finally dating again? Good for you, bro."

Wyatt blinked and looked at his friend. "What gave you that idea?"

"She's clever, funny, easy to talk to and she hasn't run away from your sad puppy look yet. I tell you buddy, if you don't keep her around you'll regret it. Not to mention how beautiful she is."

"Hey!" Wyatt was taken aback, both at his friend's directness, and at the strange feeling in his breast at the prospect of another man talking about how beautiful Lucy was.  _Truthfully, she is damn gorgeous,_  he thought.

"C'mon man, I'm not trying to poach. (Julie would kill me) Just straight talk here. You're nuts if you let this one get away."

Wyatt was assimilating his friend's words as fast as he could. The events of the trail ride the day before were flashing before his eyes. Each touch they'd shared. The feel of her slim hand snugly held against his side. "Lucy deserves better than someone as broken as I am."

Dave gave a short laugh. "That's her choice to make. If she decided to let herself fall for you, your only choice is not to think about who she deserves but if you're gonna let her in. Or not."

"Easy for you to say. You and Julie are happy. We don't all get happy endings like you."

"Are you still hung up on Jess? I know that hurt, buddy. But just cause that wasn't meant to be doesn't mean you have to be alone forever. Don't lose this chance."

"I don't even know if I'm ready to be open to someone else."

"You are. I saw you with Lucy, if you weren't you wouldn't look at her the way you do."

"What? I don't..."

"Yes, you do. Your mind might want to hold you back because of Jess, but your heart knows."

Another silence settled between them. Someone else entered the sauna, nodded to the soldiers and added more water to the rocks. Wyatt closed his eyes against the heat, feeling his friends' words and the steam melt away his resistance, thinking about what Dave said about letting something so good slip away.

* * *

That evening, Wyatt and Lucy sat on the deck. Enjoying a beer and glass of wine, they watched the sunset together. A companionable silence stretched out into a long pause they were unsure how to break.

Leaving the resort earlier, neither of them had spoken about what the Baumgardners had said privately. But each noticed a certain awkwardness that was new. Wyatt opened the car door for Lucy stiffly. She sat in his car feeling the strangeness of being there. And even more so, feeling how odd it was to have become so comfortable, so quickly. Lucy felt keenly the gaping holes in her knowledge about this quiet soldier. Questions ran through her mind— _When did you get divorced? Do you miss Jessica? What ended things?_ But she had stayed quiet.

Sitting on the deck, Lucy felt a deep relaxation throughout her body. Despite the confusion in her mind since her talk with Julie, the week of activity and the massage had done their work. Her body finally felt free of the bone-deep tension she'd carried for years now. She settled back into her chair and said, "Hey."

Wyatt pulled his eyes from the horizon and returned her gaze. "Yeah?"

The languor invading Lucy's body soothed her unsettled nerves. "Wyatt, I'm so grateful for this vacation. I don't think I can remember the last time I had such a good time."

He eyed her appreciatively. "Me, too," he said.

She went on, "I also don't know the last time I was so sore." He chuckled at that.

"Truthfully, I haven't been sore in quite these places in a long time either."

Lucy closed her eyes for a moment, dragging her mind back from where that comment sent her thoughts spinning. She felt sleep drag at her consciousness and fought it. "Wyatt, I'm really enjoying being here with you." She tried to formulate all the ways he had gone out of his way to make her feel welcome, upended her expectations, and generally transformed a debacle into the best time of her life. All she could get out was. "It's special. You're special."

Taking a swig from the beer, he took in the sleepy look in her eyes, the way she sagged in the chair. "Yes, ma'am. Thank you." Very quietly he said, "You, too." More distinctly he said. "Also, I think we've pushed all your Professorial endurance to the limit. Time for you to hit the hay."

"Don't call me ma'am," she said, a bit groggily. "Sounds like you're talking to my mother."

Wyatt stood, and took Lucy by the hand. Pulling on her limp limb he coaxed her up from the chair. "Trust me. I've not met Carolyn Preston, but I'm pretty sure I'd never mix you up with her."

Snapped out of her trance by his tug, Lucy surged upward. She landed standing quite close to him.

"Wyatt," she said. "Thank you, for everything." Getting up on her tippy-toes and setting her hands on his shoulders, she placed a sweet kiss in the near vicinity of his mouth.

Wyatt stood in stunned silence, his train of thought lost. Since talking with David the thought of kissing Miss Lucy Preston had plagued him. Driving her back here he'd itched to take her hand, or lean over and nuzzle her dark hair when he stopped the engine. But the reality of contact with her stopped him dead in his tracks.

It was not so much the kiss. The contact was brief, her soft lips grazing the corner of his mouth. But the flood of emotion unleashed by that little touch floored him. He realized that Lucy stood in front of him still, wavering on unsteady legs. Looking a bit nervous at the potential aftermath of her impulsive act. He captured one of her hands where it had fallen to her side. He pulled it against his chest, covering it with his own. He spoke, hesitatingly.

"Lucy, I am really enjoying having you here. It's making me happy to give you the break you deserve. Honestly, it's giving me a break, too. It's been hard to let go of the pain of losing Jess."

Lucy looked up at him with wide eyes. He looked deep into their brown depths and took a deep breath.

"May I..may I take you out on a date?" he said quietly.

Impossibly, Lucy's eyes opened wider. Not trusting her voice, she just nodded. Wyatt breathed out, relieved. Tension left his body he hadn't know was there until it was gone. He picked up her hand from where it rested on his chest. He brought it to his mouth, brushing his lips across her knuckles. Lucy looked at him as if dreaming. His eyes caught on her lips. He whispered, "May I?" and followed the path of his gaze to press his mouth against hers. After a breathless moment, Lucy responded, moving her lips against his, lightly touching his lips with her tongue. He opened his own lips and tasted her mouth gently. Long, sweet moments later, they broke apart and he stepped back.

"Good night, Lucy."

Lucy's heart beat rapidly. She suddenly could not imagine sleeping. "Good night, Wyatt." He lead her to the stairway, and Lucy walked up to the bedroom. She curled up in a ball on his too-wide bed. Reliving the day, thinking hopeful thoughts, until she drifted off, still certain she would never lose consciousness, perhaps ever again.

Wyatt lay on the stiff cot, unable to stop grinning. His last thought before he fell asleep was,  _Damn you, Bam Bam. When the hell did you get so damn insightful?_


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Timeless is back! Cannot express the ups and downs of emotions here at Team Emilodie in the past few weeks. Here is another installment of this AU. The chapter pulls some inspiration from Hollywoodland and the new episodes as you'll see. Somewhere there is a behind the scenes video of Abigail in her Darlington 500 outfit, singing what I *think* was the song she sings in this chapter. Great thanks and gratitude to Gracielinn for the continued loan of her version of the Baumgardner family. Hope you enjoy it all! Thank you for all your kudos and kind words. Comments make our world.

* * *

Whatever Lucy was expecting when she heard the door bell, it was not to find Wyatt standing there sheepishly holding a bouquet of roses. For her.

She had been breathlessly putting the last touches on her makeup before she ran down to get the door. Mascara. Blotting her bright red lipstick. Ever since Wyatt had asked her ever so formally for a date, her heart had been going a mile a minute. Her hands were shaking when she tried to brush her hair. Several times during the day she had turned to her phone, thinking to call or text her sister, but the enormity of what she would write had robbed her of words. She wrote and deleted dozens of tries:

*Sis, looks like tall, buff and handsome is interested in yours truly. Can you fly out here to pinch me? I must be dreaming!

*Um. Okay, so I'm going on a date tonight and I think I really like this guy and can you imagine that I would come out here an maybe fall in l—*  _Dear God. Get a grip, Lucy. It is way to early too use the "L" word,_ she cautioned herself, deleting furiously.

*Alright, I need some advice. Looks like I'm going on a first date with a guy I almost killed. Any words of wisdom?* Lucy imagined her sister bopping her on the head at that one if she were there. "Leave the rocks home, slugger. Kisses, not hits misses, okay?"

She and Wyatt had seen each other that day, on and off. First, they shared a simple breakfast of toast and cereal on the deck. She felt brittle and awkward until he made her laugh with a story about when his grandma sent him out to catch a runaway mare. Then he asked gently if she would be interested in going out to dinner with him that evening. A nice place, he said.

She bit her lip with anticipation and a sudden attack of nerves. She nodded wordlessly, not realizing how her wide, dark hopeful eyes tugged at his heart.

Wyatt's gaze wandered to her lips and he resisted a tidal urge to lift her up in his arms and carry her upstairs, throwing all his careful plans out the window. Breaking out of his revery he gave her the name of the restaurant, asking her to take a look to make sure the steak and potatoes menu held something she would enjoy. After being assured it would be fine, he gave a tight squeeze to her hand and one of his jawdropping charmer smiles. He was rewarded with a hesitant kiss on the cheek from Lucy, and left with a jaunty skip in his step.

Lucy ripped through her packed clothes. Although she had left San Francisco with daydreams of finding someone to cuddle on her vacation, she found that her long-neglected closet had yielded little appropriate to making that dream a reality. A black pantsuit with red frilly silk shirt cried out "departmental conference" to her. A light blue dress that had been extremely fashionable..when she bought it ten years ago. Lucy started panicking, but a thought came to her. She texted Wyatt.

*Hi there (smile emoji) You around? This is embarrassing, but I am having a bit of a fashion emergency. Any chance your friend Julie might be able to point me in the direction of a good lady's clothing store?*

Wyatt felt his phone buzz in his pocket. He tried to reach for it but was stopped by a curt feminine voice.

"Don't move, Logan. I swear, just hold still for a few minutes so I can size this."

"Unless Bam Bam is texting me from the kitchen, I suspect this might be Lucy."

"Okay, okay," Julie Baumgardner moved away from her friend, holding a measuring tape and pin cushion in her hand. "Just be careful of those pins or you're going to spend your first date with this young lady at the emergency room." She pulled thread and needle out of her sewing basket.

Wyatt, scrambling to pull out his phone, had to laugh at that. "Already been there." Taking great care he tried to avoid catching the pins holding his cuff in place on the jacket pocket. He entered successfully but getting the phone out again was another story.

"Um. Julie?"

"What? Oh dear god. And they let you shoot a rifle?" Wyatt spent the next few minutes being lectured on sewing safety and hearing a horrifying story about an errant pin that led to surgery, before his hand was safely extracted from the sleeve and Bam Bam's jacket was removed and entrusted to Julie for alterations to fit Wyatt. His own assessment of his closet in the morning had yielded remarkably similar results to Lucy's. Dave's lanky limbs meant that borrowing a dress jacket from him entailed tailoring. Julie insisted the jacket was gathering dust in their house and seemed to have the sewing chops to back up her claims about it being done "lickety-split."

Once free, Wyatt ducked out of Julie's studio and headed towards the living room to get some privacy to respond to Lucy. The two Baumgardner girls sat quietly on the floor watching a brightly colored cartoon. Wyatt sat quietly on the couch behind them trying not to attract their attention just yet. But when he read Lucy's text, he laughed out loud. He was suddenly barraged by tiny bodies and cries of "Uncle Wy!" as five-year-old Annie and toddling two-year-old Sadie greeted (one of) their favorite not-uncles.

"Uncle Wy-when did you get back?" Leaping up on the couch, Annie gave Wyatt a big hug around the neck. Her sister bumped into his knees dragging her favorite book, then started scrabbling at him to get up into his lap. Successfully climbing on board (with a little help) she waved the book dangerously close to his chin saying, "Read me!"

Bam Bam found Wyatt with both girls on his lap. Book in one hand, phone in the other, trying to text Lucy while directing the girls to look for all the mice hidden in the illustrated pages. David called to his older girl, retrieved his younger daughter and waved Wyatt off.

"You're not blowing off Ms. Right on my watch." Wyatt grinned and reddened, heading back to the sewing room in search of Julie once more.

"So, you know when I said I would owe you one last big favor? Well, I may have to double that."

Julie looked up at him. She eyed him archly over a pair of cat's eye shaped reading glasses that she used for close work. "Good timing, I've got one sleeve basted. Slip this on and we'll see if it's in the neighborhood." She made him stand and slipped the jacket back on him.

"So what's the favor now?"

"Um, Lucy needs to do some shopping for tonight and asked if you might give her advice on where to get set up."

Julie raised her eyebrows and looked at him over the rim of the glasses, "So you had me primp her up yesterday, and you want me to dress her today?"

"Well..." Wyatt rubbed the back of his neck until Julie took mercy on him.

"I'd be glad to. I'll bring the girls. They'll enjoy it."

Wyatt sighed, visibly relieved. He gave Julie one of his face splitting grins, saying, "I owe you two now."

"Way more than that, Logan, but who's counting?"

As Julie watched Wyatt walk away, she got just the slightest twinge of envy before firmly shaking it off. She stood up and joined her husband and their two squirming daughters in the living room. She quieted the girls down, only to rile them up to a fever pitch when they heard they were due for an unexpected trip to the mall. Annie leapt up and down on the couch, with Sadie tumbling down as much as she bounced up, trying to emulate her older sister. Julie took a moment to steal a deep, sweet kiss from her beloved man, before working with him to get the two girls calmed down and dressed for their trip out.

As he saw them off, Dave gave her a sweet peck on the lips goodbye, but said, "You okay?"

Julie said briskly, "Feeling grateful for you and the girls. Glad we don't have to go through all that mess of new relationship will-they-won't-they business."

David caught her wrist as she turned to follow the girls to the car, and said quietly, "But maybe you're feeling a bit left out of the romantic drama?"

She tried to smile and shake her head, but a slight mood of melancholy betrayed her. Instead she said, "Caught me."

He pulled her into his arms and gave her a squeeze. "Next time we go to that resort, how about we  **not**  be somebody else's chaperones?"

Julie's face lit up. "You are on, Mr. Baumgardner."

Lucy was simultaneously impressed and amused by the patience the girls had for traipsing around after her in the clothing store. Sadie wandered beneath the clothes racks and Annie made a monster-hunting game out of finding her and pointing the young girl back towards her mom.

Julie coaxed Lucy away from the sensible but stuffy selection of dresses the historian naturally gravitated to. She tried on a plum-colored dress, tasteful but slim and well-fitted, and with artfully placed sheer panels that hinted at Lucy's curves beneath. The skirt swung free as Lucy gave an experimental twirl. Annie sitting nearby clapped her hands. "Miss Lucy, you'll be so beautiful dancing!"

"Dancing?" Lucy looked at the girl, puzzled.

"Mommie said you were going to Isaiah's. And whenever we go there with gram and grampy, Mom and Dad like to dance."

Lucy gave quizzical look to Julie, who nodded. "That's right. There's a great house band."

Little Sadie burst out of a rack of glittering beaded dresses sending skirts and hangers everywhere. "Unc Ruf dances wif me." She held her arms up to the startled Lucy. "Dance wif me, Miss Lucy!" Lucy complied as Julie tried to bring order to the rack her daughter had ravaged. An unconcerned Sadie slipped her feet on top of Lucy's and held her hands up for the historian to hold. Lucy swayed and stepped in a circle, the tiny hands in her own clinging fearlessly. The little girl's easy trust touched Lucy.

"If you were not so cute..." Julie said, putting the final glittering dress back on it's hanger. Her older daughter picked up stray sequins and beads from the floor. "You'd trade her back in? Isn't that what you said when she knocked over the pudding bowl, Mom?"

Sadie reacted as if stung, "No, Mom! You can't trade me in!" Her grip on Lucy's hand gave and Lucy tottered for a moment wondering if she was going to miss that date after all, after breaking every limb in her own body to keep the little girl from being hurt. As it was, Lucy made a dive for the young girl, capturing her before she fell. Lucy found herself on the floor cradling the toddler in her arms.

"Now look what you did!" Annie was quick to accuse her sister. Fingers were pointed.

Julie glared at her older daughter, "Annie!"

Sadie was thankfully distracted from her upset about being sent away by her confusion about falling and joy at being rescued. Lucy held the girl close and had to smile at the chaos that had erupted. She panicked for a moment about where her dress had ended up, then saw it clasped in Annie's hands. The girl pretended to wear the dress and twirled around.

Julie offered Lucy a hand up. "I'm so sorry! I don't know what has gotten into my offspring today."

"I'm fine," Lucy said, dusting herself off. Julie scooped up Sadie and tried to extricate the dress from Annie's hands.

Julie said, "Well, that's a mercy. Glad I don't have to tell Wyatt we scared you off."

Later, as they walked out of the store, Sadie insisted on having "Miss Lu" carry her. Lucy complied, putting the girl on one hip with an arm around her, and carrying her new dress in her other hand. As they drove back toward Wyatt's house, the girls dozed and Lucy started feeling her nerves rise again.

"Julie, I've never done country-western dance in my life. Should I beg off? Or just bite the bullet and face the humiliation?"

Julie laughed. "Now if it was that hard, nobody would do it. You'll be fine. They sometimes do a lesson at the start of the night. If it's a line dancing night, just follow along. And if it's swing or two-step, well, you'll be in good hands." Lucy smiled. "I mean that literally. If there is one thing they teach these country boys to do, it is dance."

"Not just drink and get into fights in parking lots?"

"Where did you hear that? Well, yes, that too, but the important part is the dancing. And remember that the dress is your secret weapon. You don't get dizzy if you're twirled, do you?"

"I don't think so?" They pulled into the driveway.

"You'll be fine." As Lucy got out, trying not to wake the girls, Julie added, "And tell Wyatt that he can pick up my other favor for him in an hour or two."

"Other favor?"

Julie just winked at her and drove away thinking,  _A little mystery never hurt anybody._

* * *

As they finished their meals, the music rose and Lucy grew nervous. The evening had been perfect so far. From the ridiculously sentimental gesture of bringing her a dozen roses, to the look of cleaned-up-Wyatt in the newly altered dinner jacket he'd borrowed from Bam Bam, to the homey feel of the Isaiah's, and most of all, the admiring looks he'd given Lucy in her new dress.  _Bless you, Julie Baumgardner._

Lucy was torn. She both wanted and didn't want Wyatt to ask her to dance. She started to imagine his hands in hers, on her shoulders and waist. But then her over-active imagination gave her the image of herself tripping over her own feet, making her look a fool in front of Wyatt and all these people.

She stayed quiet about the dancing, but Wyatt saw that she glanced wistfully over at the band and swaying crowd several times. Wyatt mused about some background digging he'd done about Lucy over the past week. She had mentioned a band she had been part of in college. He'd looked up the band and actually found some videos of them on Youtube. Her voice was beautiful. Her eyes had flashed as she performed in the video. So young and happy and light. He'd watched it several times and the image stuck with him. It made him sad to see how worn with stress she had become. He had an idea forming, but wasn't sure it was the right one.

"Lucy, can't imagine you've done much country western dance in San Francisco?"

She shook her head, watching the dancers spin and clap their hands. "How do they know which moves to do?"

"Indoctrination since childhood, learned at their pappy's knee," Wyatt began. But just then, the current song ended. As the new set began, Lucy heard the singers giving a quick run down of the steps, as they joked with the audience and introduced their set.

She gave him side eye. "From childhood, huh?" Wyatt gave her a smirk.

He asked her, "You want to try it?"

She thought of Julie's advice, but her head spun as she watches them twirl. Despite it, she said gamely, "Maybe the next song?"

Wyatt reached out to hold her hand on the table. He gave her a smile that set her heart a-whirl as well. He craned his head to look towards the band stand and seemed to catch a woman's eye. Standing up, he said to Lucy, "Excuse me just a moment won't you?"

"Is something wrong?"

"No, not at all. I may have a surprise. Are you," he looked at her searchingly for a moment, "are you up for a bit of an adventure tonight, or would you rather a quiet evening?"

Lucy looked at him with wide eyes. She thought of what Amy would say were she there there: "c'mon, sis! Liven up your life. Don't let it pass you by." Lucy straightened her shoulders and said, "Adventure it is."

A huge grin crossed his face. He said, "That's my girl." And leaned down to give her a kiss on the cheek. "I'll be right back," he said as he hurried away.

Lucy watched curiously as he made his way through the crowd. Their waiter checked with her and she asked for him to freshen up their drinks. When she looked after Wyatt again, he had disappeared in the dancers.

She looked about, but couldn't find him. She consoled herself with her new drink when it arrived, but spent a few aimless moments just wondering what she had gotten herself into.

The music slowed and came to a close, and then suddenly Wyatt strode across the floor to stand beside her. He took her hand and said, "Lucy, do you trust me?" Without thinking, she said, "Yes, Wyatt." His eyes glowed with affection as he took her hand.

Wyatt led Lucy to the bandstand where a couple members of the band were setting down their instruments to take a break. One guitarist and the keyboard player remained in place checking their instruments.

A cheery blond woman met Wyatt andvLuvy. She held a microphone in her hand. "Is this her, Wyatt?" At his nod, she turned to Lucy "You are a cute little thing. Wyatt says you sing like an angel."

Lucy blushed crimson and looked at Wyatt. "What did you say? How did you know I sing?"

He scratched the back of his head, embarrassed. "Well, you mentioned your college band, and I  **may have**  just looked it up on YouTube and seen you sing..." She gaped at him. Gwen looked on, amused.

Wyatt said, "But I'm being rude. Lucy, meet Gwen. She manages the music here. Gwen, yes, this is Lucy."

Lucy spent a moment recovering her calm as she shook Gwen's hand. She wasn't sure what she was more surprised by: this ambush gig, or the fact that Wyatt had gone to the trouble of looking up her band. She remembered mentioning it sometime when they had been waiting around at the doctor's office, making small talk about their lives to pass the time.

By the time conversation came back to her song, Lucy had gotten herself under control and smiled confidently at Gwen, who asked "So what song did you have in mind?"

Lucy said, "How about 'Hopelessly Devoted'?"

"From  _Grease_?" Lucy nodded.

Gwen smiled broadly in response. "Great choice. We could use a slow song now, too." She gave Wyatt a nod. "Good job, Logan."

Lucy said, "Well you haven't heard me sing yet."

Wyatt piped up, "But I have. We're in for a treat, Gwen."

She winked at him. "I'm sure we are."

Lucy hesitated a moment before following Gwen to meet the band members, and check the microphone. Wyatt looked at her with concern, "Is this okay, Luce?" The shortened form of her name slipped out. She filed that away as one more moment to treasure later, when she had to go back to California and this whole adventure came to a close.

She nodded quickly, her eyes a bit starry now. "This is wonderful." She stepped close to him and saw his eyes alight on her lips. She reached up to clasp his cheek lightly, bringing her lips into contact with his. Wyatt forgot everything around them with the touch of Lucy's soft lips on his. He kissed her back sweetly, then deeply. His hands encircled her waist and his tongue searched for hers. She sighed, returning his kiss touch for touch and stroke for stroke

"Ahem."

Lucy and Wyatt broke apart as Gwen appeared. "You're still interested in singing?" "Yes, yes." "Come on then." Lucy pulled out a mirror and started fixing her lipstick. She looked at Wyatt and he smiled encouragingly. A look of alarm crossed Lucy's face.

As Lucy scurried back to Wyatt quickly, Gwen looked back and said, "Logan, you get her all evening, can't we borrow your nightingale for just a little while?"

Lucy breathed words into Wyatt's ear, and pressed a tissue into his hand. His eyes went wide and he wiped ineffectually at his mouth to clear off the bright red marks smearing his lips and cheek.

Wyatt rushed to the bathroom, spending more time and effort than he would have guessed it could require to clean up his face. He grinned remembering and-despite the mess-just wanted more. As he made his way out he heard the band start to play and found himself entranced by the sound of lovely Lucy singing about hopeless love. Her voice held the entire room spell bound.

Gwen caught his eye and gave him a thumbs up. He nodded back and shook himself out of the trance he'd fallen into. He located their table and found his way back there.

Lucy saw him moving through the crowd, and a smile broke out on her face as she sang. He reached their table and gazed at her unabashedly as she performed. She warmed up as she went, rolling into the refrain with passion and warmth. As she sang "fool forget him," then rang out with "don't let go!" she held his eyes with her own, daring him to draw conclusions about how she felt about the risks they were taking together.

When she finished, the audience clapped enthusiastically and she got several cheers. Wyatt jumped up and made his way to her.

When Wyatt arrived, the bandstand was active with band members returning from their breaks. Lucy was thanking the guitarist. She laughed at something the lanky, weathered man said. Wyatt waited, content to know she'd be on his arm soon, and began to look forward to having her in his arms tonight as well.

When she saw Wyatt, she flashed him a breathtaking smile. She broke away from her conversation and headed his way. He caught her hand as she stepped down off the stage. He steadied her and pulled her close where they stood at the edge of the dance floor, then didn't let go. The band began another slow tune. With just a slight tilt of the head, and confident smile, Wyatt asked Lucy if she would dance with him. All nerves now vanished, Lucy went willingly.

The band played a slow two step. Wyatt put his arms around Lucy. She rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes with a sigh. Looking down at her, Wyatt smiled contentedly. His thoughts stretched forward, thinking of being able to spend a quiet Christmas day with Lucy. Bringing her to the raucous annual tradition which was the Baumgardner New Years barbecue. He hugged her a little closer and her lips formed a small smile. His mind kept going and he hit January with a bang. Lucy would leave, and then...?

Lucy opened her eyes and straightened up in his arms. A blissful expression filled her features. She looked up at him and wrinkled her forehead quizzically.

"What's wrong?"

 _I've barely met you but I can't imagine you out of my life,_  Wyatt thought. He said, "Nothing." She did not look convinced, but had no time to press him on it. The song wound to a close and the band began a spritely line dance number again. The singer started outlining the steps.

"Ready for your next adventure?" said Wyatt.

Lucy's heart started racing again, but she said, "I'm game." They took their places in line with others. Wyatt took a moment to sling his jacket over a chair near the bandstand. Then they were off. Lucy tried to memorize the sequence, facing one direction, steps, claps then turning to face another direction and repeating the moves. Wyatt slipped easily into the pattern and after a few tries to remember on her own. But after bumping to Wyatt several times, and stepping on the foot of a woman in line behind her, she found it worked better to just watch his moves and follow along. Her dress was light and comfortable, easily suited to the movements. Her skirt swung dramatically and rose prettily when she twirled, just as Annie had predicted.

Halfway through the dance she found she had picked it up and smiled enthusiastically at Wyatt as they took a turn together. At the end of the dance, her heart was pounding from the activity, but she was far from done and kept him dancing for several more sets. He teased her lightly.

"You're going to be the end of me, woman," said Wyatt as she insisted on yet another dance.

"Yeah right, Mr. Delta Force, "I get up at the crack of dawn to race across country with 60 pounds of rocks on my back" Logan. That will be the day."

"How'd you know my plans for us tomorrow?"

* * *

Getting back to Wyatt's house after their night out the two clung together unconsciously. Wyatt opened the door for Lucy and she stepped inside, greeted by the scent of roses. She walked in, still floating, but now beginning to wonder how the rest of the evening would play out. She turned to face him, clutching her bag with one hand, her other arm slung across her body to grasp her elbow in a thoughtless nervous gesture.

Wyatt walked to her, smiling and radiating charm. She inhaled and relaxed. He put his hands on her upper arms and moved into her personal space. She welcomed him, her head tipping back. Her eyes slipping to his lips. He took the invitation and kissed her. His hand at her chin, softly lifting her mouth to collide with his. She reached up with her empty hand, resting it on his shoulder, leaning in to his strength. All thoughts of tomorrow fled from them both.

A few minutes later found them sitting together on the couch. Lucy curled her legs up beneath her as she leaned against Wyatt. He stretched out his legs and sat with his arm around her. Wyatt idly petted her hair. Lucy listened to the steady beat of Wyatt's heart beneath her ear. She played with the leather string tie around his neck.

He took a breath and said, "I hate to change a thing, but I've got to take this jacket off."

Lucy sat up, then took her place again against him as soon as he came back to the couch. She inhaled his scent and felt herself drowsing with the warmth from his side. Trying to shake off her sleepiness, she asked him a question.

"Wyatt, tonight was wonderful."

He gave her a squeeze. "I'm glad. You were wonderful."

"Despite the odds. Now that was fun, but you have to promise me never to surprise me like that again!"

His hand settled on her wrist and he ran his thumb across her skin, giving her a little thrill of pleasure. "You're sure you want me to do that?"

She shifted to sit up straighter and look at him consideringly. He smiled and said, "Never is a long time."

There was a look in his eye that Lucy couldn't place. She was flustered by the comment, so decided to take a different tack.

"Well, I'll think about that. Tell me about this jacket. So, you had Julie alter it for you, today? Is that some kind of West Texas ritual I'm not up on?"

Wyatt grinned absurdly and his eyebrows rose. "One of our exotic mating rituals? No. I just.." his expression changed to a more serious one. "I wanted to not have our first date be sloppy. But I was not as well prepared as I should have been."

Lucy leaned against him again but said, "Join the club."

"What? You looked amazing."

She craned her neck to look at him sassily, but blushed slightly, "Oh, this old thing? Got it by the skin of my teeth and the mercy of the Baumgardner ladies."

Wyatt's face was close suddenly. "You're beautiful, Lucy. It really doesn't matter what you wear." She reached up to him and they kissed. Her hand tangled in his hair. His hand roamed across her back. They broke apart for a moment and looked searchingly at each other. Then his hand came up to her chin, caressing her neck. Eyes closed and their lips and tongues came together again.

Lucy found herself with her fingers busy at his shirt buttons. Her lips traveling across the soft brush of his beard, trailing hot kisses down the sensitive skin of his neck. Wyatt groaned. His hands circled towards the front of her waist, she felt on slip higher and gave a soft moan of encouragement wanting him to touch her. She found her mouth devouring his. Her hand circled his shoulders, ran down his arm. Her nails giving slight pressure through the fabric of his sleeve.

They took another breath, mouths parting reluctantly. "Lucy," Wyatt was saying. She looked him in the eyes, dazed, heated and ready for more. He had a soft look in his eyes. The pupils were wide, his breath was fast and she saw his gaze glide down to her lips, but he dragged them back to her eyes, and took a deep breath. Putting his arms around her again, but gently and with some distance, he spoke.

"Just to start, there is nothing I want to do more right now than keep kissing you and take you right up those stairs to my bed." Lucy inhaled deeply, feeling a rush of desire and exhilaration at his words, but looked at him closely sensing a "but" coming.

She was correct. "But, I can't." Wyatt touched her cheek gently. He looked into her eyes steadily, but the expression in his now was sad.

Lucy was confused. The signals she had been getting were crystal clear and he was far from rejecting her now. She shook her head slightly. "Wyatt, what's going on?"

A deep breath. "I'm still bruised, from my marriage."

Lucy gathered herself and nodded. She claimed more area on the couch. Not leaving his grasp, but with a bit more breathing space. She gave herself to navigate whatever this new region was that opened before her. She met his eyes and said, "Tell me."

Wyatt nodded in gratitude. Shifting also, he took one of her hands in both of his and went on. His gaze wandering as he went back in time in his mind. "I met Jessica when we were both in high school. I was a screw up. She was a cheerleader. We got set up by friends and fell for one another. Quickly." He looked to Lucy, who nodded encouragingly.

"And, we got very serious. Very fast." He chuckled and grinned wryly. "Had a bit of a pregnancy scare there." Lucy looked at him wide-eyed. He shook his head. "False alarm." He let go of her hand with one of his, but ran his thumb over the back of her hand with the one that remained. "But that gave us a bit of a jump start. We got married early. Just barely after we graduated. We ran headlong into our lives. We never had kids. I always figured there would be time. But I assumed a lot of things."

A dark cloud fell on his features. Lucy thought of the expression she had seen on his face on the trail. She reached out to touch his cheek. He looked up at her and his face lightened. He went on.

"I enlisted in the Army and she followed along to San Diego when I made Delta Force. She tried her hand at a variety of things. Ended up guiding and giving kayak tours. It seemed like a lot of fun. Well, in between the fights."

"Fights?"

He looked at her sharply. "Arguments. I never hurt her." She nodded, a bit taken aback at his vehemence.

He went on more calmly. "Yeah, but we would get into it. Happened from the start, actually. I just thought that's how relationships were. It was pretty normal.." he trailed off, then continued. "Around my house, with my parents. It always made me happy to be here instead." He gestured to the house. "Getting to spend time with Grandma and Grandpa Sherman saved me when I was a kid." An even darker expression filtered all the feeling from his face. "My dad would behave here. I couldn't get him to leave my mother alone at home."

Lucy was stunned. Her grip on his hand tightened. "Wyatt, you were a child. Whatever happened, it was not your fault. It's a parent's job to take care of their kids. Not the other way around."

A smile pulled back his lips, but didn't reach his eyes. "Yeah, of course." He shrugged slightly, then shook his head. "I got into fights with Jess off and on when we were just married. We were pretty happy, in love then. But it got much worse when I went into the service. I thought that would help, since I was able to bring in a steady paycheck. Pull my weight and help us get ahead. But it turned out that wasn't what she wanted. Our fights got bad. We said things to each other I wish I could forget. Sometimes I reminded myself of my old man. Those were the times I would head out. Go stay with David, or when they were alive still, drive back here to stay with Gram and Gramp.

"We never had kids. I always figured there would be time. But she said she hadn't signed on to be alone. She filed for divorce the month I got my promotion to Master Sargent. Realized this was something for the long term for me. In the end I got it. I wonder if maybe I was running away from her. From a life that I had chosen when I was too young to really know what I wanted." He looked at Lucy, wondering how she was taking his emotional unloading.

She looked at him thoughtfully. His limbs seemed less tense. His expression was calm and more at peace. He seemed wrung out, but lighter. As though he had needed to share this, and come what may, he could walk easier than before.

He said, "Lucy, this is a lot to share with you. We're just getting to know one another, I know. And you're only here for a little while. But I.." he paused, then nodded decisively and continued speaking carefully. "But I want to give this relationship with you a real shot. I'm old enough now to know that when a caring, intelligent, beautiful, giving person crosses my path, and I'm lucky enough to think she might be interested in me, that I cannot let that opportunity pass me by."

Lucy nodded and said softly, "The possibilities..."

He raised her hand to his lips and kissed the back of it softly again, as he had when he asked her out. "I've got a lot of baggage, but I want to take some time and see how things develop, Lucy. Is that all right with you?"

A warm smile lit her face, "Yes. Count me in, Wyatt. I want..I want to see where this leads, too."

He closed his for a moment, in relief at her response. He put his arm out again, and she leaned against him. Wyatt had another moment's shock at feeling just how right she felt there, snuggled close to him. The thought of her leaving came to him again, and a cold desperate feeling ran through him. He shook his head, kissed her forehead and set those feelings aside. She was on this journey with him. He had to take a chance.


End file.
